


When heroes meet each other

by Acathla, NyelhHawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lavellan feels jealous, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acathla/pseuds/Acathla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero and queen of Ferelden meets The Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When heroes meet each other

“Inquisitor,” Josephine spent a great time knocking the door, trying to be respectful with the Inquisitor's space. But no one came to the entry. “Ellas Lavellan!”  
She shouted, opening the gate and making her way through the room, watching the lump in the velvet sheets- I have very important news!- And took off the red blankets from the Inquisitor’s face, showing a sleeping elf with red, long and, curly hair, scattered around the bed. Ellas didn’t move, but said something in elven that made no sense.  
“Inquisitor!” she exclaimed again, moving the dark curtains from the windows and the balcony, making the daylight illuminate the bed.  
Lavellan, without waking up, threw one of the orlesian pillows laying on the bed, expecting dismay the intruder.  
“A little more time” finally said, looking for a way to hide her face back in the dark.  
“Wake up please!” voiced, trying to lose her composure, but she couldn’t. She ended up shaking Lavellan’s body from side to side. T  
he emerald eyes finally got open and the poor Josephine sighed with relief. Lavellan blinked her eyes before sitting on the bed, the sunlight made her eyes felt uncomfortable.  
The ambassador cough, “I see, the Lord Commander was here last night,” said, looking at her naked breast beneath the red blankets.  
Her tattooed cheeks turned red, emphasizing the few freckles she had in that area, freckles that gathered more abundantly down her shoulders. The fact that Cullen and The Inquisitor were a couple wasn’t a secret to anyone, inside the Inquisition at least, if it had been a totally public relationship, there were not unexpected marrying proposals from nobles to the young elf. Hopefully, Josephine knew how to give a polite negative.  
But they ran out of excuses, Corypheus was defeated, The Breach closed and all the problems were solved, sooner or later, it had to be made public, and deal with the consequences.  
“Anyway,” Ellas yawned “you said it was important,” and smiled naughty, she had been awake the whole time.  
“But you…!” Josephine hesitated, but sighed instead, “You are….mean, Inquisitor.”  
Lavellan shrugged her shoulders.  
“An emissary came with this,” she explained, holding a letter totally enveloped with a red closure, “he said that only the Inquisitor can open it.”  
She concluded, making a pause. There was a moment of silence.  
“That was all?” Lavellan asked and Josephine nodded.  
“Huh!” she exclaimed, “For a moment I thought that Corypheus came back and was tearing down Skyhold”, the sarcasm in her voice couldn’t be more obvious.  
“At least on those days you used to wake up earlier,” Josephine laughed, but after a moment, went back into a deep silence.  
“Are you…. going to open the letter?”  
“Could you wait until I get dress?” she knew, by Josephine’s expression, that it was pointless to even ask.  
“At least?”  
“No,” the answer sounded like cold water, she wasn’t going to change her mind, “you owe me that for making me wait.”  
Ellas smiled and took the letter and opened it, breaking the seal that closed it. She read it fast; the writing was perfectly legible and had intricate elegant strokes. Lavellan’s eyes got wider while she was finishing it. “Fenedhis” whispered once she was done with the reading.  
“Inquisitor!” Her soft expression hadn’t scape the ambassador “What does it say?”  
Lavellan hesitated but read the contents of the letter. “The royal family has the pleasure of inviting the Inquisition to celebrate the birth of the first heir to the Fereldan throne, Duncan Theirin, born a year after The hero of Ferelden’s return successfully from finding the cure to the Grey Wardens' taint.” –The writing became less graceful, more casual, like an additional note– “Leliana, I know you’re going to read this first, you better come, you know how much I’ve been waiting for this, I even made sure that Oghren will be sober.”  
“And so it says” Lavellan concluded.  
“I wonder if Leliana already read this,” Josephine said, taking the letter from Ellas’s hands. “I should better leave you alone Inquisitor, busy days are about to come, getting all ready for travel to Denerim.”  
And left, trying to pull herself together, Josephine wanted everything to be perfect….always. She just nodded, and rose from her bed when she heard the main door closing. Once she did, the blankets dropped from her figure and exposed her body. “I cannot believe I’m meeting the Queen,” spoke with herself while walking towards the mirror.  
There were no songs about Ellas’s beauty; she was pretty, but not beautiful. Her sharp ears were covered by her curly hair, a thing that sometimes made her look more human than elf. Her face complexion was delicate, like her mother’s but her big expressive eyes with a vibrant green shade were from his father. Her body had some scars about; she was an archer, but the occasions when her enemies found her armor's weaknesses never lacked during battle. She also had those scars on her chest from that time in Haven, when she was running from an avalanche, the memory of all the good people she lost that day creeping in her heart.  
She slipped into the bathtub and after taking a bath and getting dressed with her regular clothes, she went down to the main hall. It was going to be a long day in Skyhold.


End file.
